The present invention relates to a virtual space providing system, and more particularly, to a virtual space providing system that may provide each user terminal with a virtual space for an individual step in execution of an application or a program.
The number of sites providing various contents, for example, Internet advertisements, online games, Internet newspapers and magazines, search services, portal services, and electronic commerce, is rapidly increasing. Recently, various social networking services such as Twitter and Facebook are thriving globally. Such services may contribute to solidifying personal connections with friends, mentors and protégés, and colleagues on the web and forming a wide human network by allowing a user to build up a new relationship.
A general social networking service may allow a user to write and post a piece of writing in a manner similar to writing and posting a piece of writing on a bulletin board. When the user inputs a piece of writing to a text input window and presses a post button, the input piece of writing may be posted on the web and other users may view and read the input piece of writing by accessing a corresponding website. The user may also attach a media file such as an image or a video to the piece of writing. When another user accesses a bulletin board on the website and selects a desired title from a list of pieces of writing, the user may view and read contents of a piece corresponding to the selected title on the web.
However, the general social networking service may be required to access a server providing such a service to allow the user to post or read information. Thus, sharing the information at an immediate point at which the user desires to share the information with other users may not be easy.
Also, procedures for joining the service, logging in, authentication, and the like may be necessary to post and read the information. In addition, when the service does not provide a corresponding frame, the user may not compose a piece of writing at an immediate point at which the user desires to submit the piece. Thus, users of the service may be subordinate to an administrator of the service.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a system to allow a user to directly specify an individual step of all programs or applications executed in a user terminal in addition to a web browser, generate an independent virtual space for the specified individual step, and use the generated virtual space for a personal purpose or sharing the virtual space with another user.